D-Force
The D-Force are a rag-tag team of renegade mercenaries, lead by Kidd. They are an independent group bent on besieging the Alliance. Their themes are Megalovania and Your Best Nightmare from Undertale. (Warning: Both tracks contain major spoilers for Undertale.) Members and affiliations Former *Twig (inactive) Background Initial Siege After defeating Robot KING and causing the Trumpet Gang to scatter, the Alliance returns home. Unfortunately, the D-Force have already set up shop there, and challenge the Alliance with a massive array of devastating bullet hell attacks. Tig and Cig are defeated easily, while Sig steps in to up the difficulty. He is bested as well. Dong and Kidd intervene, and are barely defeated. After this, Kidd appears to show benevolence, telling Cielo how to unlock his unleashed form with the Phantom Mask. They disappear until Act 28. Twig After Jay Lucero and his trainees are picked up, along with Gardi Nakara, they enter a ghost town, with a dark, ethereal presence. Emily Belle begins to put forth the belief that ghosts don't exist, which quickly upsets and reveals Twig, an inactive member and friend of Gardi. Foul-mooded from working at McDragers, Twig challenges the Alliance and loses. He is (willfully) brought along with the teams after this, but is still not playable in any form. Believing the D-Force to be hired assassins from Team Different Dimensions due to the way they addressed Dimensionia, the Alliance besieges and defeats Uccide de la Leone and his lieutenants. Return Assault In Act 28, the D-Force, on their own, have resurfaced. Being much more stronger than before, they are barely defeated. After realizing that the person who hired them is in fact an extremely dangerous loose cannon (Robot Moe), they offer to side with the Alliance. Sig distances himself with permission from Kidd to partake in their operations, unlocking him for everyone in the server upon the act's completion. This equalizes the groups created after Gardi, Drakon, Diablo, and Twig split up, as they now both have a member of the D-Force guiding them. Ineur's Betrayal In Act 41, when the Alliance is facing a mass invasion by Team Different Dimensions, Kidd shows up simply to fill his time by fighting, despite the fact that the real reason he came was to deliver important information. After being defeated, he announces that Maurice Altara has gone insane from being unable to buy cheese, and implies that he has commited genocide out of pure spite. When Maurice is taken care of, Kidd alerts the teams that Ineur has stolen the Phantom Mask and is hiding in his mountainside base. He offers to guide the Alliance from there. Trivia The D-Force so far has not shown to have any members with the Flux, Narukami or Aether attribute and their leader Kidd having the Agni attribute instead. The members Kidd, Sig, Tig and Cig all have a Agni attribute while Dong has Helios and Twig has either the Haze or Stratus attribute making the D-Force a mostly heavy offense focused team D-Force does not stand for Dong-Force and while there is no evidence to support it but the most likely name is Drager-Force as each of the members is modeled after a outfit that was worn by Drager980 at some point.Category:Factions